masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Nemesis (enemy)
The Nemesis is a Cerberus unit encountered in Mass Effect 3. They wield sniper rifles, and can be recognized by their minimal armor and red targeting lasers. Description title=Codex/Organizations include=#Cerberus: Nemesis reset=categories includetrim=true Capabilities Offensive Nemeses are armed with a M-13 Raptor sniper rifle with a laser sight. Defensive Nemeses are primarily protected by shields, but also rarely leave cover. They will target enemies at range, peeking out of cover only long enough to aim and fire a shot. Because they lack any form of short range offense, and their targeting laser gives away their position, they frequently run to a new position after a few shots to avoid attack; even using rocket propelled boots to escape to higher ground. If approached in melee, they will attempt to run and find cover further away. Tactics *Be aware: though the character model and supplementary material dictate that Nemeses use a Raptor sniper rifle, they do not use it like one. Instead of long-range suppression with a hail of small-calibre rounds, as the Raptor typically is used, in the hands of a Nemesis it will strip shields completely with one shot and health with the next, more like a M-92 Mantis or M-98 Widow. *Nemeses lean out cover and aim for about one second before firing their sniper rifle. It is possible to counter-snipe a Nemesis during the time it takes for her to aim, but the glare from the laser might make it hard to target her. *A Nemesis sniper shot taken at relatively full shields will only destroy a character's shields, never reduce health. *If targeted by the laser, a quick sideways dodge is almost guaranteed to cause the shot to miss. *Attacking a Nemesis at close range is more viable than counter-sniping, since the Nemesis never fires her sniper rifle while close to an enemy and has no other offensive options. The Nemesis will attempt to retreat to a position further away from the player to properly utilize her sniper rifle, but sustained attacks should keep her off balance long enough to dispatch. *Another effective tactic is to snipe the Nemesis while she is in cover, either from a flanking or elevated position. She will often spend fairly long periods hiding behind cover, making it relatively easy to line up a headshot with a sniper rifle. *Particularly in the later rounds of multiplayer matches, Nemeses are prone to pair up with Phantoms. Because the Nemesis has no close range attacks, and is best dealt with by melee attacks or a shotgun blast, she serves as a very effective lure for the Phantom. Keep this in mind when watching Nemeses move around the battlefield; if they remain in one corner for an extended period, they are likely being used as bait by a nearby Phantom. *The M-98 Widow or M-92 Mantis, with the appropriate weapon upgrades and/or temporary buffs, can kill Nemeses in one headshot, even on higher difficulties. *Because it is a "hitscan" ability that does not take time to cover the distance between the player and the Nemesis, Overload can be used on a Nemesis after she pops out of cover but before she actually fires. This has the added bonus of staggering her, leaving her vulnerable to counterattacks. Class/Character specific tactics *The best method of counter-sniping is to use the Tactical Cloak as an Infiltrator. This gives you enough time to line up a shot on the Nemesis, even when in cover, as sometimes the head is partially exposed. *An effective tactic as a Vanguard is to use a Charge to quickly close the distance and leave them helpless due to their lack of close-range offense. Then finish them with shotgun blasts and/or heavy melees. On harder difficulties using Nova will take most if not all of their shields, leaving them open to heavy melee, and disorient nearby enemies. *A salarian infiltrator can utilise a Tactical Cloak/Energy Drain/heavy melee combination, even on gold difficulties to take out Nemeses in one fell swoop. Tactical Cloak is used to increase damage of Energy Drain and melee, the drain will usually leave a slither of shielding, then a heavy melee can take out a Nemesis afterwards. Category:Mass Effect 3 Category:Cerberus Category:Adversaries (Mass Effect 3)